Xanomeline, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,345 ('345), is a compound having muscarinic activity which can be useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's Disease. As set forth in the '315 patent, xanomeline can be prepared in a solid form for oral use, in the form of suppositories for rectal administration, or in the form of sterile injectable solutions for parenteral use. A formulation for a typical tablet is provided; however, the patent does not suggest that it would be possible or desirable to prepare a transdermal xanomeline patch formulation.
Applicants have discovered that the transdermal xanomeline patch formulation of this invention provides suprising beneficial effects. The present invention provides a method for treating Alzheimer's disease with fewer side effects than are typically associated with muscarinic agonists like xanomeline.
The transdermal formulation of this invention provides consistent dosage of the active ingredient, achieves sustained plasma concentration of the pharmaceutically active agent, and encourages patient compliance.